


Mollymauk Learns His Letters

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: Mollymauk recites his alphabet...well, his version of the alphabet
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Mollymauk Learns His Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up just dirty. Enjoy.

A is for Arse, of which I have a lovley one.

B is for Begging, which I do so very prettily.

C is for Cords that I like being wrapped in. Tightly.  
  
D. is for Dick, which I love sucking.

E is for Eating Ass. Mr. Caleb is very, _very_ good at that.

F is for Fucking – my _favorite_ activity.

G is for Good Boy – which I am. Always.

H is for Handjob – I wouldn't mind one.

I is for...I think we should give up this whole lesson and you should let me get my mouth on – mmpf!

_Smack! The paddle landed heavy on his ass and Molly's back arched with the strike. He bit his lip, his moan devolving into chuckles as he threw a look over his shoulder._

J is for.Juicy, big, fat cocks like Mr. Caleb's

K is for Kissing. Lips, ears, skin, cum – anything's fair game, really.

M is for Mouth, slobbering over a ballgag

N is for Nipples. Mine are very sensitive.

O is for Oral, which I'd be happy to give, Mr. Caleb.

P is for Plug, stuffed inside me so, _so full._ Mmmm-mmpf!

_Smack! The hit landed square on the end of the plug, shoving it just a bit deeper. Mollymauk's hands wreathed behind him. Desperate to touch._

Q is for Queer – as if I'd be anything but.

R is for Riding. Up and down Mr. Caleb's beautiful, fat cock.

S is for Spanking. I could always do with another one.

_There was a laugh behind him. The paddle landed on his balls, a little love tap that made Mollymauk's cock twitch in delight._

T is for Tails – which we found out can do so _many_ things, didn't we Mr. Caleb?

U is for Uvula, of which I have none and thus, have no gag reflex.

V is for Virgin, which nobody in the Mighty Nein is.

W is for Wet, which I am so very, _very_ wet for _you_ , Mr. Caleb

X is for XXX – written above the shop where you bought those porn books, eh Mr. Caleb?

Y is for Yes – yes, yes, yes oh fuck yes touch me Caleb. Make me cum oh fuck yes. Play with my ass – pull on the plug just like oh fuck yesss oh I'm gonna cum if you – I'm so close, fuck...

_Finish your letters, Mr. Mollymauk. You don't finish your letters, you don't finish. Come on – Z is for..._

Z is for...Z is for...Zemnian fucker with the cock of a God stroking my cock yes yes I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna – cumming! Oh fuck me

_Very good, Mr. Mollymauk. Tomorrow, we'll work on spelling._


End file.
